How Long Has It Been?
by Beatleslife
Summary: Gemma Doyle, Emma Godley, moved to India after Spence ended.
1. Chapter 1

**Libba Bray owns characters and stuff **

How long has it been? I didn't really like to think about but I had to. I haven't seem my family and friends since I left 2 years ago to live here in India. I tried not to think of the malicious gossip probably spreading like wildfire across London. I tried not to think of poor governess Ann and now powerless Felicity. When I told them I was leaving Felicity yelled at me and Ann cried endlessly begging me on her knees to stay. To not leave her with out power and in a sea of hopelessness. But I had no reason to stay, Father was better, Circe was defeated, Spence was finished. No reason to stay.

I gave up hope on Kartik returning long ago. He really had no reason to stay. I admit it would have been nice if I was a reason but...that would be pointless. I didn't need him anyway.

"Miss Emma?" asked on of my students, Julie, referring to my alias Emma Godley in case an Order or Rakshana member was looking for me. I started teaching here just as a way to pass time. It was mostly English children who's parents wanted them to have some kind of education.

"Yes sweety?" I asked kneeling to her eye level and stopped my walking around the tiny schoolroom.

"Are you okay? You seem quiet today"

"I'm fine. Just a little homesick"

"What do you miss?" she asked.

"The parties?" asked Eartha excitedly, her eyes wide as saucers.

"The royalty?" said Georgina, a shy quiet girl that reminded desperately me of Ann.

"The civilization?" questioned Alethea bitterly.

I sighed. "The parties," I answer knowing that would keep me as far away from my life in England as possible.

**What do you think? Sorry it's so short but it didn't have a lot of time. Hopefully the next chapters will be longer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Libba Bray is not my name.**

Kartik's POV

As per usual my thoughts were in all dark. A little voice in my head whispers that it's because she is gone. The English girl unfairly out of my reach. As if on cue I can see a girl that looks depressingly like her. Golden-tinted hair flowing lightly in the Indian air, fanning herself with her hand in the merciless heat.

"There is that evil English girl," the words are said in Hindi by my friend, a merchant, Satish with a disapproving look. "Walks like she owns the place. To good to speak anyone but her privileged students."

"Who is she?" I ask, my voice almost inaudible and tight, eyes wide.

"Emma Godely. Hardly, she has the body of a man," he speaks and scoffs, spitting out acid words.

"Why do you dislike her?" I question fighting a distinct urge to defend her"

"Her father and mother were such nice people but she is quiet and stuck-up. Her parents had a warmth, an aura if you will about them"

_Maybe she would if we knew her, _I think with a frown. Part of me says I do.

Gemma's POV

I wonder if he is alive? I always think of him and sometimes never anyone else, which make me feel guilty, which make me feel silly for dwelling on the past. The terrible, terrible past. His cocky smile passed through my head. I was all my fault. He was on the run and kicked out of what was basically his family. All my fault. Of course that brought me back to the question of his existence. My stomach turned and I drowned in guilt. he saved my life and this is how I repay him?I remind my self he didn't save my life, he simply didn't take it.

That doesn't make me feel better. I pull myself out of those thoughts and nudge them into a more pressing manner. The vision digging its way into my head.

**Cliffy! I promise interaction in future, but I need a base first. Give me time. Also, if you look into AGATB and Rebel Anges you notice Gemma doesn't relize she is in love with Kartik. Yet...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry, I'm not Libba Bray. Note: I'll add I new chapter this weekend. PINKY PROMISE!**

It was different than my other ones. Somehow it felt even more real, part of me thought it was really happening. I saw red hungry eyes and sharp fangs. Laughter was ringing in my ears like bells chiming. A scary beautiful sound that made me want it to end and go on forever at the same time. I saw hoards of monster all smiling venomesly with bleached white teeth. It leaves me shaking violently and sinking into a corner.

Then it melted away like a dream and standing there was the same person from before. Only in the form I was used to. All around me was the garden, a light pink as the sun melting into the lime-green of the grass in the distance.

"Gemma!" she speeks in a hushed whisper. "I died. I don't know what happened. I can't remember crossing over but I should have been corrupted by now. Maybe I'll be able to stay here forever. I bet this is my reward for being so good. For all my troubles! I get to be here forever. Don't come Gemma I just wanted to say good-bye and thank you-"

"No!" I scream covering her mouth and swallowing back tears." Cross over now, while you're in control! You've somehow become half corrupted"

"Don't lie to me Gemma. Your jealous. I'm finally happy and you want me miserable. I'm beautiful Gemma. Beautiful! Part of me wishes Tom was dead and could see me." she says the last part quietly, and looks down kneading her hands.

"You need to leave. Please, the other you was commanding an army! You _need_ to-"

"STOP," she yells as lightning starts to flash. "Just because it happened with Pippa does NOT mean it will happen to me! Don't lie to stop your fears.  
You want me to be the sad, poor baby who you and Felicity get to save! The one that will grow up and leave Spence and go to nothing! I won't be corrupted!  
I deserve to stay, I DON'T deserve that! I don't deserve that..." salty tears are now falling down her cheaks in storms.

"Please just listen-" but it's to late. She's kicked me out of the vision.  
_Ann is gone._


End file.
